1. Field of the Invention
Many optical systems are subjected to a variety of forces, which tend to move the optical system during observation with resultant degradation of the image. In those instruments providing for large magnification, the image motion degradation is further exaggerated. Where telescopes, monoculars or binoculars are held by hand, substantial oscillation occurs from normal shaking.
Various ways have been tried to stabilize an optical element as a component of an optical device, despite low amplitude oscillatory movement of the housing for the optical element, yet have the optical element move substantially with the housing when the housing is moved in a generally uniform and deliberate fashion to a new position, as in panning. One method has magnets attached to the optical element and to the housing surrounding the optical element to act as a centering or restoring means. However, there is difficulty in establishing an appropriate magnetic field and achieving the desired magnet configuration in practice. This difficulty is compounded by the lack of easy visualization of actual magnetic interactions. Another method has employed springs. However, springs have suffered from requiring adjustment, which is inconvenient in a closed system.
Recently, optical systems such as mirrors and telescopes have been mounted in fluid media for stabilization with additional mechanical support for the optical member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Copending application Ser. No. 75,965, filed Sept. 28, 1970, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,178, issued Jan. 16, 1973, discloses a fluid stabilized mirror.